Neptune & Rory
by RedRoseDemised
Summary: ...She continued on towards the silhouette of small houses and what appeared to be a gazebo. -Amira Chafai
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. The frigid air hit the raven haired girl making her shudder. The black skies were untouched by any birds, for not one ever dared soar when the heavens were angry. She sighed, allowing her breath to be taken away by the wind.

The young girl pushed her small hands deeper into her coat, as the wind picked up force. Her thoughts were spinning intensely, causing her to shut her eyes, hoping that would relive some of the tension. Every once and a while, against her better judgment, she would re-live the scene that occurred less than an hour ago.

"_You make me sick". Her father had a distinctive voice; it was of a rather harsh quality. She learned from an early age how to distinguish his feelings through his voice. _

"_I wish you would die, you fucking bastard". This was said in a shriek, the sound of her step-mother throwing another family heirloom towards her angered father rang in her ears. The young girl sighed; this night was no different than yesterday or the night before. _

"_Please, tell me why the hell I married such a piece of shit". Her step-mother raised her hands in the air indicating she needed a sign from god, or whatever force was out their. "I do not deserve this Christopher; I do not deserve the endless string of bimbos running around telling all of Hartford they screwed you"._

_The young girl left her position at the top of the stairs. She slowly crept her way back to her room closing the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed, sinking into the pillows. Her heart was broke, had been for quite a long time. As the grandfather clock in the hallway outside her bedroom stroke the eleventh hour, the young girl made a quick decision, one that would change her entire life. _

The wind picked up once more, her hair was blowing in all directions, her nose was red, her fingers felt as if they would break off at any moment. If anything, the young girl was thankful to hear nothing but the wind and see nothing but the stars. Tonight's moon was in the small shape of a crescent, it was a dark yellow, something that made the girl happy, for some odd reason. The wind died down a bit, She felt tired. For how long she had been walking was a mystery to her. She glanced a sign but disregarded its sayings. Raising her eyebrows the girl continued walking towards a silhouette of small houses and what looked to be a gazebo.

Amira Chafai


	2. Chapter 2

It was snowing, small white flakes landed on the young girl who was now running towards a small diner. Her body was shuddering violently as she barged through the door; she was slightly startled by the ringing of the bells overhead.

From the looks of it, the place was closed, chairs were placed on top of their respective tables, and most of the lights were turned off. The young girl could hear some rustling coming from what appeared to be the kitchen, she froze.

"Were closed" A man shouted from the back. He seemed irritated.

She could hear some faint footsteps and then a man appeared in front of her. He wore a backwards baseball cap, a red flannel shirt and a vague scowl. The young girl stared at him with her blue eyes, his features softened somewhat. She smiled sweetly; the man looked at her and raised his eyebrows questioningly. She felt somewhat uncomfortable, so she began talking.

"Hi, I'm Rory, I know you're closed, but it's really cold out there and I just want a small bite to eat, I won't be long, I'm just really hungry and I have money and I won't be long, I promise"

She stopped talking as fast as she had begun and took a rather deep breath.

"I'm Luke, what can I get you?" She smiled at him and ordered half the menu.

Xxxx

She inhaled the smell of fries and burgers as she looked around the small diner. She felt at home for some odd reason, she smiled. She found herself looking at a small framed picture next to the telephone. It was of a brunette woman with blue eyes holding a baby. Rory found the woman oddly familiar, but very beautiful. She forgot herself while looking at the woman and the infant. Rory was startled from her trance by Luke, who was placing the plates of food on the counter. He walked over to Rory and glanced at the picture she was staring intently at a moment before.

"That's my wife with our little girl, the day she was born" He looked at the picture and his eyes glistened with a ghost of his past. Rory was about to ask what his daughter's name was, but he had walked away already. She followed him, and sat on the red stool. She looked at all the food and began devouring plate by plate.

"So, now I get the chance to ask you, what the hell are you doing out in the middle of a freezing cold night?" He looked confused and curious, and for one second, Rory considered telling him the truth. She got her wits back and quickly scrounged up a lie.

"Well, I am going to be really honest here Luke, My dad, well, he is an alcoholic and he to beats me when he gets drunk. My step-mom, well, she is a drug-addict so she never really stepped in. I decided to leave before he seriously hurt me. I just snuck out and now I'm here" She felt relived, there was some truth in that lie, so technically she did not have to feel to bad about lying to this kind man.

Luke looked at the young girl, he reminded him so much of…_his little girl_. He switched his thoughts back to her and gave her an apologetic smile. He grabbed the empty plates and took them to the back, into the sink.

"You know, Rory, if you don't have a place to stay, you could stay in my wife's inn, I'm sure she has a room available"

He returned to the counter but the young girl was gone. In her place were a napkin and some cash. Luke walked over to where the girl had been sitting and picked up the napkin with some scribbling on it.

_Luke…_

_Thanks so much for helping me out, you're an angel. I hope what I left is enough to cover the food. _

_Goodnight _

_Rory _


	3. Chapter 3

At times, she felt this incredible pain; it was a pain that left her shriveled, tears frantically racing down her white skin. At times she would reach out, in the midst of the darkness that enveloped her, searching for a hand to help her out.

The snow fell on the small gazebo, she curled her knees tighter to her chest and wished she could somehow die, just drift away. She hesitantly pulled her small hands out of her thin pockets with two white tablets. She placed them on her tongue and swallowed with her eyes shut tight. She never needed water anymore; it was second nature to swallow the little pills with no help. She felt the tears soaking her shirt, wiping the ones on her cheeks away furiously she cursed. She hated tears. She hated tears.

Somehow, through the racing thoughts, and the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she shut her eyes and dozed off.

xxxxxx

She felt the wind on her face; it shook her from her dream. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. The sun was coming up in the near horizon; it cast a beautiful shadow on everything. Rory stood up from the small bench and walked down the steps of the gazebo. She glanced Luke's windows, the lights were turned off and the place looked quiet. She walked through the small town looking at the ground, unable to think one small thought.

She found herself on a bridge by the water, it was serene. The young girl took her shoes off quickly and dipped her small feet into the clear water. She closed her blue eyes and let a small force help her feel a little better about life.

"Your in my spot" a voice drifted from somewhere around her, Rory opened her eyes, she found herself staring at dark eyes and a rather evil smirk. His voice was mellow, calming almost. She shuddered.


End file.
